


Perdón

by Portidaz



Category: The Last of Us
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portidaz/pseuds/Portidaz
Summary: A la mañana siguiente de su disputa, Ellie vuelve con Joel. Buscan perdón, misericordia, arreglar las cosas y...hablar. Solo necesitan eso, hablar. Decirse las cosas tal y como son, hablar de padre a hija, y viceversa. El destino los ha reunido allí, pues ninguno se fue esa mañana de patrulla. Y ahora solo queda...hablar. Fic basado en The Last of Us 2. Contiene Spoilers.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Perdón

**Author's Note:**

> Notas iniciales: Primero de todo, decir que este fic basado en The Last Of Us 2 (jugadlo antes de leer esto, contiene spoilers) lo he escrito con la canción Take on Me de a - ha (Symphonic Version) de fondo. Para una mejor inmersión en la historia, por favor, escuchadla mientras la leéis.

" _We're talking away_

_I don't know what  
I'm to say I'll say it anyway  
Today's another day to find you  
Shying away  
I'll be coming for your love, okay?_

_Take on me (take on me)  
Take me on (take on me)  
I'll be gone  
In a day or two_

_...In a day or two."_

**_-Take on me, A – Ha._ **

" _ **Perdón"**_

Ellie llegó al porche aquella mañana cabizbaja. Él estaba afinando su guitarra, con un pañuelo sobre el regazo. Alzó la vista para mirarlo, en silencio. Él parecía no verla. Todavía al menos.

Tarareaba una canción...la primera canción que le enseñó a tocar.

-In a day or two… -Espetó el hombre en voz baja, moviendo la cabeza y golpeando suavemente el suelo con el pie.

Ellie se mordió el labio, cogiendo fuerza para avanzar. Adelantó un pie y después el otro, entrando en el rango de visión del otro.

Joel alzó los ojos para mirarla, sonriendo ligeramente.

-...Buenos días. -La saludó radiante.

-...Hola. -Le devolvió el saludo secamente.

El hombre dejó la guitarra en el suelo con cuidado, dobló el pañuelo y lo dejó sobre el marco del ventanal. La miró de nuevo, espectante para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Al ver que la chica no articulaba palabra, decidió hablar él.

-...Creía que esta mañana...tenías ruta con Dina. -Alzó una ceja, torciendo la boca.

-Bueno, yo creía que esta mañana te ibas con Tommy pero...aquí estamos, supongo. -Sonrió tontamente, encogiéndose de hombros y apoyándose en la valla del porche, dándole la espalda. -Me dolía mucho la cabeza...he decidido no ir hoy, le he cambiado el turno a Jesse. -Asintió, restándole importancia. -¿Qué hay de ti? -Preguntó, mirando hacia atrás para verlo.

-...Oh, entiendo...Una noche dura, ¿eh? -Sonrió divertido Joel, levantándose y andando hacia ella despacio, poniéndose a su lado y apoyando los codos también en la valla. -...No he dormido bien esta noche. Seth y...otros chicos, me han sustituido. -La miró, sin parar de sonreír.

-¿Seth? ¿Después de lo que le hiciste ayer? -A Ellie se le escapó una risa incrédula, desviando la mirada. -Bueno, creo que ayer nos hicimos daño todos… -Frunció el ceño, dejando de reírse.

-Sí… -Joel se rió del mismo modo, agachando la mirada. -Imagínate lo mal que se sentirá que ha venido a pedírmelo y todo… -Guardó silencio unos segundos. -...Lo siento. -Dijo entonces, tragándose todo su orgullo.

No iba a mentir. Ayer pasó miedo, mucho miedo. Ver cómo Ellie le hablaba de forma tan fría y cruel, le hizo darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de perderla para siempre. Y si había algo a lo que le tenía auténtico pavor, era poder perder a otra hija. Todo menos eso. No había tortura igual que perder a una hija, aunque no fuera suya biológicamente hablando.

Así que, cuando la vio aparecer aquella mañana, supo que el destino existía, pues le había otorgado la oportunidad de redimirse...La oportunidad de pedir perdón. Lo que hizo estuvo mal, fue egoísta ruin y rastrero. No solo para con el Ellie, sino para el destino de la humanidad.

Pero...era su hija. La quería demasiado como para perderla. Y...si pesaba en una balanza a la humanidad que tantas veces le había fallado...y a la persona que le había devuelto una razón para seguir viviendo y luchando…

estaba claro quién ganaba, gana y ganaría siempre. Por goleada absoluta.

Ellie lo miró, entre sorprendida y angustiada. No esperaba esto de Joel. Tal vez fuera la primera vez que escuchaba esa palabra ser expulsada por esos labios, de una forma tan sincera y dolorosa.

Se sentía mal por lo que hizo ayer. No porque creyera que lo que dijo era mentira o demasiado fuerte, sino porque...ver la cara destrozada de Joel, sus ojos azules mirándola de esa forma y sus facciones compungiéndose dolía mucho.

Ser dolorosamente sincera era una característica que había adquirido al estar creciendo con alguien como Joel a su lado. Él no tenía medias tintas. O blanco o negro. Todo lo que hacía era por pura supervivencia. Y es que...¿hay algo más rastrero e individualista que la supervivencia? No estaba diciendo que Joel tuviera la culpa de ser así, o de que ella hubiera aprendido a ser así por pura imitación. Solamente era...el ambiente, o el ecosistema donde se habían desenvuelto durante todos esos años.

El ecosistema te incita, o te obliga más bien, a sobrevivir. La genética siempre lucha seguir hacia delante, y si para eso tienes que pisar a otros seres iguales a ti en tu camino...lo haces. Si haciendo esto consigues vivir aunque sea un día más, ya habrá merecido la pena.

La evolución es egoísta. Evolucionar significa incrementar o mejorar al sujeto anterior. Significa ser incluso mejor que el anterior. Significa mirar solo por ti, o por aquellos a los que consideras iguales.

Así que...cuando ayer meditó fríamente lo que hizo Joel en aquel hospital, llegó a la dolorosa conclusión de que, lo que hizo Joel, tenía todo el sentido del mundo. ¿Por qué vas a salvar a unos seres que no te han demostrado que merezca la pena salvar?

¿Acaso la humanidad merecía ser salvada? ¿Acaso...acaso ella debía morir para que, todas esas personas que les atracaron, les intentaron matar y dañar y les traicionaron por el camino antes de llegar al hospital...todos esos, se salvaran?

No lo sabía. No tenía una respuesta cierta.

Aunque tal vez la única respuesta válida fuera que...Joel no tenía el derecho de decidir sobre ese asunto. Él no era quien como para decidir si toda una raza vive y muere. Él no tenía el derecho de juzgar si Ellie debía morir o vivir en aquel hospital.

Solo Ellie tenía el derecho a decidir sobre su vida...y sobre la vida de todos los demás seres humanos, por ende.

-¿Sabes? Hace unos meses...en una patrulla, Dina y yo tuvimos que ir a una biblioteca abandonada… -Empezó a relatar Ellie, mirando hacia el frente, con la mirada perdida.

Joel la miró en silencio, viendo cómo Ellie parecía aparentemente tranquila...aunque sabía que por dentro era una tormenta de emociones. La chiquilla había sacado su temple, no había duda.

-...No sé por qué, la sección de filosofía llamó mi atención. -Se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. -El caso es que, cuando terminamos de limpiar la zona, volví a esta sección y...me llevé algún que otro libro. -Asintió despacio.

-...Bueno, no creo que te pongan una multa por no devolverlo a tiempo. -Espetó Joel, sonriendo divertido.

-No, supongo que no. -Rió Ellie, sonriendo también. -...Estuve leyéndolos y...extrañamente, me gustaron. Eran interesantes y...me ayudaron a entender mejor el mundo en el que vivimos. Es asombroso que los filósofos del mundo antiguo hablaran de supuestas catástrofes sin haber sufrido nunca ninguna y que, aún así, ahora que vivimos en una...todo lo que dijeron se cumple a la perfección. -Achicó los ojos, mirando al hombre.

-...Sí, es curioso...Solían ser gente rara, la gente no los tomaba en serio. -Joel desvió la mirada, torciendo la boca. -Yo incluido. -Dijo, entonando el mea culpa.

-Son un poco raros sí… -Ellie sonrió, volviendo a mirar al frente. -Hubo un capítulo que me llamó la atención. Trataba sobre la moral y la ética. -Asintió deprisa. -...La ética son aquellas normas y reglas que la sociedad en conjunto nos impone para garantizar el desarrollo de un colectivo que beneficie a la mayoría. Es lo que dictamina lo que está bien y lo que está mal en el ámbito social, aquello que debemos y no debemos hacer para que el resto se desarrolle de una buena forma. -Relató de memoria, ladeando la cabeza.

-...Entiendo. ¿Qué hay de la moral? -Preguntó el hombre en tono curioso, alzando una ceja.

-...La moral, en cambio, son aquellos valores y máximas que nos imponemos a nosotros mismos, cada individuo. La moral es como nuestra consciencia interior, perteneciente a uno mismo. Por ello, un colectivo puede compartir una misma ética, pero no una misma moral. -Terminó diciendo Ellie, mirando al hombre.

-...Interesante, muy interesante. -Joel asintió, mirándola también.

Sabía perfectamente donde quería ir a parar la chica con todo esto...pero prefirió seguir escuchándola.

-Lo que quiero decir es que… -Ellie guardó silencio, cogiendo aire y mentalizándose para explicarse mejor. -...Joel. -Lo llamó, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolo fijamente. -Entiendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste. Entiendo por qué...por qué me secuestraste del hospital. Entiendo por qué no dejaste que me operaran...Y entiendo también por qué me mentiste a los pocos meses cuando te pregunté aquella primera vez sobre lo que pasó en el hospital. -Bajó los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ellie, yo… -Intentó decir Joel.

-No, déjame acabar… -Lo mandó callar ella, mirándolo otra vez. -Entiendo que...después de lo de Sarah no pudieras perderme a mi...Sé por qué tu moral te dijo que no permitieras que me operaran. Y a veces...a veces hasta te agradezco que no lo hicieras. -Confesó, con los ojos brillando y mirando hacia arriba para no llorar. -...Pero entiende también que...mi moral me decía que eso era lo correcto. Y que la ética nos decía que...yo tendría que haber muerto allí. -Espetó, con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Miró al hombre, arrugando la cara. -...No paro de pensar en...qué hubiera pasado si...si hubiera habido una vacuna. Si...si hubiera podido salvar el mundo. Y luego pienso en que...tal vez no hubiera servido para nada...pero nunca lo sabré. Nunca podré saberlo a ciencia cierta. -Se lamentó, negando con la cabeza y llorando en silencio.

Joel la miró en silencio, arrugando la cara y abrazándola fuerte. Ellie se terminó de derrumbar en los brazos del hombre, lo abrazó y escondió la cara en su pecho mientras seguía llorando y emitiendo ruidos bajos.

-Lo siento, Ellie...Lo siento mucho… -Repitió, desviando la mirada y acariciándole la cabeza.

-...Lo sé… -Contestó ella casi en un susurro. -...Lo sé. -

-...Lo hice porque...te quiero… -Dijo en tono bajo también, cerrando los ojos y mordiéndose el labio para no llorar.

-...Yo también te quiero, Joel...Por eso...con todo esto quiero decirte que… -Se separó para mirarlo, secándose las lágrimas con cierto enfado por llorar delante de él. -...Quiero que sepas que te perdono… -Asintió, frunciendo el ceño, intentando tranquilizarse.

-Oh, Ellie… -Joel miró hacia arriba para no llorar, pero una lágrima cayó por su mejilla hasta deslizarse por su mandíbula. Ellie arrugó la cara, con una nueva oleada de emociones por verle llorar a él. -...Gracias. -Terminó diciendo, abrazándola con fuerza y pegándola a él.

-Joel… -Lo abrazó del mismo modo, sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

Ellie andó deprisa hacia la gasolinera que tenían que patrullar ese día, con una pequeña pistola en la mano. Sonrió, admirando el sitio y después miró hacia atrás.

-¡Vamos, Joel! -Gritó animada, sonriendo más.

Joel, unos metros más atrás, sonreía también mientras tiraba del caballo que los había traído hasta allí, con su mochila de armas y una escopeta colgada en el hombro.

-Ya voy… -Dijo alzando levemente la voz, atando al caballo al poste de la entrada y acercándose a Ellie. -Cuando volvamos, tocaremos un poco la guitarra, ¿quieres? -

-Claro...Hoy puedo enseñarte yo a ti una canción nueva. -Le dijo animada, avanzando y mirando alrededor.

-¿Ah sí? -Joel alzó una ceja, sonriendo.

-Sí, me he aprendido unas cuantas más… -Rió divertida, asintiendo.

Joel sonrió feliz, viendo cómo la chica avanzaba por la gasolinera. Por un momento, creyó ver a la Ellie de catorce años que había conocido una vez, curioseando la tienda y mirando alrededor. Después, Ellie volvió a tener diecinueve años otra vez, lo miraba alzando las cejas, torciendo la boca.

-...¿Estás bien? -Preguntó extrañada, sonriendo divertida.

-...Sí, estupendamente. -Asintió, sonriendo y empezando a andar detrás de ella.

No podía estar mejor. Nunca estaría mejor que ahora.

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autora: ¡Buenas! Hoy os traigo un pequeñísimo fic de The Last Of Us 2. Hace pocos días que me lo terminé de jugar y he querido hacer algo que creo que necesitábamos ver todos. Los acontecimientos del juego me dejaron demasiado fría, y quería escribir algo que me animara un poco. Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado. De vez en cuando me gusta escribir cosas cortas, para salirme un poco de los fics medianamente largos que escribo :P . Tal vez luego haga algo más elaborado, esto es solo una toma de contacto fuera del universo DC al que estoy tan acostumbrada. Y nada más...¡nos leemos!
> 
> PZ.


End file.
